


Let's Go Fly A Kite

by toffeecape



Series: Bird Rock Lambchop (Bird Bigger Bird) [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Kink, Service Top, Subdrop, Subspace, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeecape/pseuds/toffeecape
Summary: Up to the highest height.(Disclaimer: No literal kites appear in this story.)





	Let's Go Fly A Kite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kudalyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/gifts).



_-1997-_

The first time it happens, they’re both such abject virgins that they don’t even know it’s noteworthy.

They’re still in the soul rooms, only able to touch each other and feel it in their dreams. Atem is still Yami, borrowing everything from Yugi except his personality - what he will later remember is his _ba_ , sheltering in Yugi like a storm-blown sparrow. They are, for once, not clinging to each other to reaffirm their mutual survival of some crisis, just exploring each other’s bodies, delighting in the pleasure they can give each other.

(They began the night in Yugi’s soul room, Yugi conjuring gamepieces all around them as he shared ideas for a game he wanted to create someday, until his shy excitement and sheer brilliance were too much for Yami and he had to kiss him, and tug him across the hall to _Yami’s_ soul room, and now here they are.)

Distantly, Yami is aware of the sound of rain on a roof; in the real world, it’s raining outside Yugi’s bedroom as he sleeps. It intensifies the comfort of huddling together under the covers, the luscious warmth of full-body skin on skin.

Yugi is in a playful mood, as he so often is when they’re together like this. He’s such an overwhelmingly bright soul; Yami feels like damp earth under him, tender new things unfurling into life at his touch. Tonight the new thing they are discovering is how much Yami loves it when Yugi plays with his nipples.

“It’s so wild how this works,” Yugi says, raising up on his elbows to watch Yami’s face as he pinches and rolls both of Yami’s nipples in his fingers. “You’re wearing a copy of my body, but _my_ nipples aren’t this sensitive. They feel _nice,_ but nothing like what you’re getting out of this.”

“Ah! Ah, ah, Yu- mmmnh!” Yugi’s control is very fine, squeezing tighter or backing off in response to some cue he’s following in Yami’s expression, maybe, or in the way he moves. Yami’s not sure. He’s not sure of anything except how much his awareness of his body has moved into his chest, into two points of what he would term pain except pain doesn’t feel this _good._ Even his cock, as hard as it is against the soft skin of Yugi’s abdomen, has become secondary.

“And I think if they _were_ this sensitive, I wouldn’t _want_ to be touched like this,” Yugi continues, hot eyes devouring Yami’s face. He pinches one nipple a little harder, and Yami’s eyes flutter shut as he shudders. He was clutching at Yugi’s shoulders earlier, but his hands fell out to his sides at some point and he hasn’t thought to pick them up again. He can’t reciprocate Yugi’s intensity right now; he can only surrender to the experience of it. Luckily, this seems to suit Yugi just fine.

“But _you_ want it, don’t you, other me? Fuck, just look at how much you want it.” The fingers at one nipple are replaced with Yugi’s mouth, wet and warm, suction light and then deep. Yami arches into it, arousal ricocheting inside him, building in his chest in a way he is more used to feeling low in his abdomen - not that he remembers _that_ many orgasms, all told, but even he knows this isn’t quite normal. He’s not troubled about it, though. He can’t be troubled by anything, not when it’s all he can do to _take this,_ stimulation driving everything else out of his head.

He feels the edge of Yugi’s teeth, sharp pressure as he tries lightly nipping him, and it _should_ hurt, normally it _would,_ but right now it just feeds the maelstrom. The weight and friction of Yugi’s belly down at his cock becomes a grounding point as Yami’s hips start to roll in abortive little involuntary thrusts. He rolls his head from side to side, squeezing his eyes shut, breath coming in high gasps.

“Holy shit, are you going to come? Are you going to come just from this?” Yugi’s voice is hoarse with wonder and his own lust. “Do it, come for me, Yami, you’re _amazing…”_ His fingers tighten exquisitely, twist in a way Yami could never take at rest now matter how gentle, but what breaks the dam is the eager urging of Yugi’s voice. His back bows off the bed, lifting Yugi up, and he comes and comes, shaking apart under the force of his response to Yugi.

The floating feeling of unreality persists after his orgasm trails off; in fact it gets stronger, especially when Yugi cups his chin and says, “Look at me, Yami.” His pupils are blown, color high in his cheeks - he _really_ enjoyed doing that to Yami. “Wow. _Wow._ I didn’t know that could even _happen.”_

Yami finds he can’t actually say anything to that, just bends his wobbly neck and kisses Yugi’s fingers, then takes the tips into his mouth. Yugi’s hips jerk, and he grins crookedly. “My turn, is that it?”

“Mm.”

Yugi shifts and squirms until he can rut his cock into the groove of Yami’s hip, stroking Yami’s lips and tongue with his fingers. As his rhythm stutters he surges forward and kisses Yami; his grunts and little growls as his cock spurts between them are almost erotic enough to get Yami hard again.

His weight on Yami’s chest after feels as necessary as air. Yami finds a use for his hands again, bringing them up to hang onto Yugi as the previously-pleasant drifting sensation begins to feel more like spinning dizzily off into space.

“Fuuuck, that was so awesome,” Yugi half-groans, half-laughs into Yami’s collarbone. “I can’t believe you just did that, let me do that to you. You were so good.”

For some reason Yami’s chest heaves at that, and he finds he has to sniffle past the sudden lump in his throat. Yugi jerks his head up.

“Yami,” he says worriedly, “are you okay?”

Yami’s voice is a wet rasp as he says, “I - I don’t know.”

“Did I hurt you? I was pushing you pretty hard at the end there - let me-" he starts to push up, presumably to inspect Yami’s chest, and Yami panics and clutches at him.

“No! Stay!” He finds he can’t bear to relinquish the least scrap of contact. “I’m not - not _hurt.”_ It’s incredibly hard to speak. “Just - don’t let go.”

“Okay,” Yugi says softly, “okay. Whatever you need, other me.” He molds himself around Yami, stroking his sides and back where he can reach. Yami shivers, and Yugi snags a pushed-back blanket with his toes, and darts a hand out only long enough to tug it over them both.

“That was intense before, huh.”

Yami nods.

“It seemed like you kind of went away for a while there, but in a good way?”

Yami clears his throat and manages to say, “It was wonderful, Yugi.”

“You looked like you were having a nice time, yeah.” There’s a smile in Yugi’s voice. “Maybe this is like a reaction, coming back after going away like that.”

Yami frowns. “Maybe.”

And that’s that. They’re both so new to sex that they both just come to accept it as fact: sometimes Yami - and later, Atem - gets extra euphoric during, and clingy and emotional after, and that’s just what sex is like for him.

* * *

_-2003-_

“I went to see Honomie today,” Atem says casually as they get ready for bed.

Yugi’s ears would prick up if they could. “Oh?” Not that the last nine months of caring for Atem’s nipple piercings haven’t been an embarrassment of kinky riches! (It was Honomie, actually, who first said the phrase “service top", and when Yugi looked it up it described him with such uncomfortable accuracy he hadn’t been able to look at himself in the mirror for two days before deciding to just own it.) But he’s been getting more and more excited to take last year’s birthday gift of Atem’s newest hardware out for a true test drive.

“Mmhm. She pronounced me fully-healed, and replaced my starter piercings with some more fitted ones. Behold!” He strips off his shirt and does a little turn from side to side so his new jewelry catches the light, admiring it in the bathroom mirror. Yugi thinks he deserves to peacock a little - at all times, really, but especially about this.

“Oh man, the barbells are so short now.” There’s almost no play at all, the silver balls nestled just on either side of the brown nubs of Atem’s nipples - already perking up under Yugi’s scrutiny.

_“Yes._ No more sleeping in those thick shirts to keep them from snagging on anything - just in time for warm weather.” Atem laces his fingers behind his head and stretches luxuriously, as if already anticipating soaking up some sun.

Or maybe just soaking up Yugi’s riveted attention. Yugi backs him up against the counter and then slowly, deliberately, lays hands where he hasn’t been allowed to touch (for fun anyway) for the better part of a year. The tissue is firm under his fingers, the areolae wrinkled and contracted - Atem is more aroused than he’s letting on. Yugi massages them a little, feeling them and the hard bars under them, and Atem bites his lip and grabs the counter.

“It’s such a you thing to do,” Yugi reflects, “to already be so sensitive here, and then go and get pierced.” He taps a ball and Atem gasps, flicks it and Atem leans more of his weight into the counter. “Hey, remember that time I made you come just from playing around up here?” He covers both nipples, piercings and all, with the flats of his fingers and rubs in small circles. Atem bites his lip and nods. “That was before you had these - before you had your own body even. I bet it would be even easier to get you to go off now.”

He bends down and breathes hotly on one. “Especially since you haven’t been touched here for so long,” he says, grinning, and licks it with just the tip of his tongue. Atem cries out softly, trembling like he’s trying not to flinch away. There’s a visible tent in his pants.

“Stay just like this,” Yugi says, and lets it be a command, lets Atem hear the heat in his voice, “holding on like this.” He licks again, putting pressure on one side of the barbell and then the other, then presses his lips flat to Atem’s chest and sucks. Atem keens, and Yugi backs off - a little, rubbing both nipples with his fingers again.

“It’s a lot to take, isn’t it?” he croons. “You were so good, kept your hands off, and now it’s like they’re new all over again. And more sensitive than ever, since you went and made them all pretty.” Atem’s chest heats under Yugi’s hands as the blush spreads down from his face. Yugi beams. _“So_ pretty, and so fun for me to play with.” He wiggles both barbells at once and gets another soft little cry out of him, Atem’s knuckles going white where he’s still gripping the counter.

It occurs to Yugi that Atem hasn’t spoken in words in a while. He looks up at his face and bites his lip at what he sees: Atem’s eyes are dark and wet, his mouth hanging open, breathing shallowly. It’s a look Yugi would expect more from a long stint of hard fucking, with a hand on Atem’s collar the whole time, than from a few minutes of nipple play. This is really getting to him.

Good.

He leans in and kisses Atem, and gingerly twists both barbells, just a little, just enough to make Atem shudder against him. “You did this for me,” he says into Atem’s mouth, “made yourself - even more vulnerable here.” He palms and squeezes each tiny mound, piercings and all. “So much trust, it’s such a gift, Atem. And I won’t waste it.” He grins again. “Get you flying so high you forget your own name.”

Atem doesn’t so much as groan at the terrible joke, so he’s already pretty far gone. Yugi’s role now is to be his kite string, keeping him where he wants to be, reeling him back in safely after.

He takes up fiddling with the piercings again, feeling out the way the flesh is shaped around the intrusions of metal, how best to use them to make Atem quake and moan and squirm against the counter until Yugi takes mercy on him and presses in close enough for them to rub their groins together.

He keeps up a running commentary whenever he isn’t using his mouth for anything else. “You know, there’s a word for how you are right now. It happens to other people too. They call it ‘subspace’ and I’m the luckiest idiot in the world to not have fucked you up really badly during or after it.” He bends down and gives one nipple a deep, slurping suck, and Atem wraps his legs around Yugi’s waist and grinds his cock into Yugi’s abdomen frantically. “Probably helps that you don’t need pain to get you there. Harder to maim someone with just overstimulation.”

Speaking of - Atem is in a really bad way now, humping up against Yugi, fine tremors working through his limbs. “Poor baby, taking so much for me. I’m gonna finish you off here and then take you to bed and keep going, okay?” Atem doesn’t answer, but Yugi doesn’t expect him to. He just bends back to his task, taking a nipple ring in his teeth and tugging ever so gently, twisting the other with the same care, and squeezing Atem’s cock with his free hand. Atem whines through his teeth; Yugi keeps up the pressure with his hands and suckles again, deep and slow, and Atem convulses against him as the crotch of his pants goes damp.

“Yeah,” he says warmly, “just like that. You’re doing _so_ well. Come this way now.” He doesn’t actually know how long Atem can stay in this state, because Atem’s not the only one affected by it. Yugi gets off on trust, on being allowed to _take care_ of his partner. In the face of the way Atem holds nothing back, he can only hold himself back for so long.

But he can hold out a little longer tonight. Long enough to lead Atem by the hand, dreamy and compliant, into their bedroom. Long enough to lay him out, bind his wrists loosely above his head - not at all securely, just enough for Atem to know the ropes are there - and then kneel down in between his legs, pulling Atem’s ass up onto his thighs. Long enough to keep Atem drifting with a combination of light touches to his nipples - now more rosy than brown - and the rings, and sliding his lubed fingers deep into Atem’s ass. With one orgasm in the bag, Atem opens even faster than usual, letting Yugi in easily, eagerly. His mind may not be fully tracking, but his body knows what it’s about - and so does Yugi.

And it’s not like Atem isn’t _here;_ he’s just not talking. His eyes are on Yugi whenever they’re open, and he keeps hitching his hips in Yugi’s lap to get Yugi’s fingers deeper, and groaning happily when Yugi reaches his sweet spot - and emitting higher moans as Yugi coaxes him back to hardness and whenever he returns to Atem’s nipples for a moment. For his part, Yugi keeps talking, anchoring Atem with his voice as well as his hands. Not that he can actually stop the flow of words at this point, but it’s good they’re good for something.

“I know you want my dick, babe, and I’ll give it to you real soon. I just always want to get right up to four fingers first when you’re like this, just to be safe. Never wanna hurt you, love.” He looks down to where he does have four fingers working in Atem’s hole: the ring of muscle looks as slick and relaxed as it feels. “Okay, I think you’re ready. Biig breath,” when Atem obeys he frees his fingers, “okay, here we go.” He lines up his cock and pushes in, to Atem’s glad shout. “Oh, fuck, that feels good.” Atem doesn't usually let him mess around all the way up to four (which, fair enough) so there’s a particular softness to his ass that Yugi associates with these times.

Atem is soft almost everywhere right now, actually, aside from his erect cock and nipples. His knees have fallen to either side of his chest. His arms remain loose in their loose bonds above his head. His face - fuck, his face is so open, and shocked, like no matter how many times they join like this he’s surprised every time by the intensity of it. Yugi knows _exactly_ how that feels.

“Atem. I’m here. I’m here with you. Oh, oh - oh _fuck_ I may have waited too long,” he’s just babbling now, no more control over what he’s saying than Atem has the ability to parse it. It’s true though. Not to brag but he can give some decent dicking when he’s in the groove, keep up a smooth, deep rhythm for a long time, but not now. Not with Atem yielding and sweet under him, strung out on almost too much pleasure, pleasure he took from Yugi, that he let Yugi give him. Pleasure he’s _still taking_ as Yugi buries himself to the hilt, slamming in over and over, grace and dignity lying in the dust behind them both as they chase down their completion.

Yugi has just enough presence of mind to hike Atem’s legs around his waist and then jerk his cock with one hand, barely holding himself up with the other. As he skids lower, more of his weight bearing down on Atem, he comes face-to-face with his nipples, and in a last flash of inspiration he latches onto one and sucks hard. Atem goes rigid, and comes again with a hoarse yell and an upward heave so strong Yugi is all but thrown clear. The pulsing clench of his ass around Yugi’s dick is more than Yugi can outlast, and he comes himself, face pressed in the crook of Atem’s neck, buried and entangled in Atem. Inextricable.

They stay like that for long minutes, Yugi’s cock pulsing and softening until it finally shrinks out of its warm home, both of them letting their breathing and heart rates slow. Their skin becomes clammy and tacky with sweat and come as they cool down.

Yugi sort of never wants to move again, but he has responsibilities, and the happy anticipation of those responsibilities gets him moving before long. He doesn’t have to move much to fulfill the first; he has the maneuver of fishing up a blanket from around their feet and pulling it over them both, _without_ letting go of Atem, down to an art.

Under the blanket their body heat restores some equilibrium, enough for Yugi to lift his head and look at Atem’s face. “You okay?”

He knows enough now not to panic when Atem slowly shakes his head and cranes his neck for a clumsy kiss, his lips trembling against Yugi’s. Yugi gives it to him, and when they part he has the words he wants, the ones he knows Atem needs: “You were so good, other me. That was a lot to take and you did it, you took it all.” He lets Atem’s legs down, entwines them in his own as he rolls them onto their sides, and unbinds Atem’s hands and brings them between their chests, and then up to his mouth. “It looked like you were really flying, hey?”

When Atem finally speaks, his voice creaks, barely above a whisper. “It hardly seems fair. You didn’t get much of a turn, partner.”

Yugi pulls Atem on top of him so he can rub up and down his back. “Wrong! I’m still having my turn right now. It’s _all_ my turn. I’m the guy who gets off on bathing you, remember? How much more do you think I love sending you into orbit like that, and then bringing you back?”

Atem grumbles, trounced and he knows it.

“A lot,” Yugi says, “I love it a lot. Just like you.” He rubs their noses together, and Atem finally cracks a smile and gives him another kiss with something more like his usual confidence. “So, other me, help me _continue_ my turn by telling me: what can I do for you?”

Atem thinks - then grimaces and squirms. “You mentioned bathing? I, ah, could do with a bath.”

“You and me both,” Yugi says cheerfully. “Sounds perfect. Let’s go.” They’re both so wobbly-legged that they have to lean on each other to make it back into the bathroom.

As they’re sitting on the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill, Atem murmurs, “Did you seriously say you were going to make me forget my own name?”

“No?” Yugi ducks Atem’s feeble swat, only to get shoved into the bath instead. He drags Atem in with him, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Kudalyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn), who sent me this meme prompt: “I've been meaning to ask this but not sure how to go about it but hey! 'I wish you would' - ever consider writing a fic where the boys explore subspace in BRLBBB? Like, first time it happened with Atem, the (possible) subsequent panic at the flood of emotions that comes after, learning about it and exploring it and Yugi feeling grand about Atem feeling safe enough with him to explore it, that kind of stuff //;;”
> 
> As I told her, this fic immediately took the bit in its teeth and became less Baby’s First Subspace Trip and more Gratuitous Amounts of Nipple Play. NAILED IT. But still, readers, take note! I crave contact and am easily manipulated into writing stories if they are in my wheelhouse ;-)
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who helped me try to come up with an amusing titty pun for a title. Your efforts were much appreciated, even though in the end I went with a cheesy song lyric title instead, lol.


End file.
